<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding You by goldensilence32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463049">Finding You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensilence32/pseuds/goldensilence32'>goldensilence32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chrave, F/F, NewLove, bestfriends, blossominglove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensilence32/pseuds/goldensilence32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Chelsea’s relationship has always been unique and moving in together complicates things that they had both been holding back for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Baxter &amp; Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baxter's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Chrave fic, please be gentle! I just found Raven’s Home, didn’t realize it was a thing honestly… I’m so out of the loop. Anyway, the fic will be following the series events unless otherwise noted. I contemplated one chapter per episode but that seems like a lot… but we’ll see. Short chapters wouldn’t be the worst thing, I suppose. The whole fic is rated M though not every chapter will be smutty. Please let me know what you think!</p><p>I don't any of these characters. This fic is just a figment of my imagination and fits within and between episodes :)</p><p>x AG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chelsea Grayson leaned forward against the kitchen counter, resting her forearms on the cool hard surface. She nursed her mug of tea in her hands, bringing her face down to bask in the warmth. Be subtle, Chels, just be cool. She blew on the steaming liquid slowly as her big brown eyes peered over the rim, her gaze locked on the darker haired woman in the living room. Chelsea swallowed hard, her best friend was stunning. She had always thought so. She loved everything about her, she always had. It was a complicated dance, being in love with her best friend. Everyone saw them as #bestiegoals and she wholeheartedly agreed but deep down she couldn’t help but wonder if they would one day be #couplegoals. Raven Baxter, however, was as boy crazy as a person could get. Levi walked into the room, forcing Chelsea’s attention away from Raven. She could ogle the woman in secret again later.</p><p>“Hey hon, wow, that was some nightmare last night, huh?” said Chelsea. Her son really was the cutest. </p><p>“Yeah, did you get back to sleep okay?” asked Levi. </p><p>“Yeah, eventually… You gotta stop reading me scary bedtime stories,” said Chelsea, turning on her heel to put away some of the ingredients left out after preparing breakfast and their lunches for the day. She also didn’t want to tell Levi what happened after he had left her…</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea stared at the ceiling, even Channing Tatum couldn’t calm her nerves. That awful story… what if the ghost was coming… what if it was ALREADY in her room. Fuck. She couldn’t ask Levi to come back and try to lull her to sleep again. They had tried a night light but the shadows it cast freaked her out. She had tiptoed to Levi and Booker’s room and was glad to see that her son was still awake. He shook his head and smiled, taking her by the hand and walking her back to Nia’s room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead gently. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“There’s nothing to be afraid of mom, it was just a story…” said Levi, gently, cupping her face in his small hands. </i>
</p><p><i>“I know, honey, thank you,” said Chelsea, her voice quiet. Levi leaned back in to drop a kiss on her nose before going off to bed himself. He left the light on, no unfamiliar shadows to be seen… but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did the curtain just move? Her eyes followed the fabric as it swayed gently back and forth.</i>Yep, it sure did, the window’s open, Chels, just take it easy.</p><p>
  <i>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn’t sleep with the light on… but she didn’t want to sleep in the dark. She bit her lip, she needed to do something… she needed someone. She didn’t want to bother Levi again, he needed his sleep. He was a young, growing boy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea pushed off the blankets and sat up, mulling over if she should wake Raven up. She knew Rae would hate her beauty sleep being disturbed... but no, she needed to do it. She was never going to sleep at this rate, Rae would just have to understand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She padded quietly to Raven’s room, stopping in on the kids’ rooms to make sure they were doing okay. She smiled, watching them sleep. She loved them more than anything. Having a full house with the three kids and Rae had made her feel whole again. Her heart had been stomped on, crushed, and obliterated by Garett. The tax fraud was one thing, the falling in love with another woman was another. She had been so attracted to him. He had a devilishly sexy accent and strong arms. The first time he held her, she was a goner. They had met after she and Raven had returned from crewing an oil rig. They had spent so much time trapped on the rig and while it had been a hoot and a half, they wanted to let loose a little. The pair had hit up the club. Devon had shown up and whisked Raven away to a dark corner of the bar, leaving Chelsea to fend for herself. She stood, leaning against one of the high tops. She tapped her toes and bopped her head to the beat as she took long swigs from her beer. She wasn’t sure who saw who first but when he approached her, she took in his height, his blue eyes, and his smile. They danced together for a long while until the last song of the night came on, a slow jam of course. He had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pressing his body flush against hers. She could feel his warmth and his breath on her neck. He had nuzzled her nose against her earlobe before whispering, “Chelsea, darling, I could fall in love with you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Their relationship had progressed so quickly, she couldn’t help but wonder once it was all over, if she had been in a lust induced daze. She loved Levi more than anything and didn’t regret her marriage with Garrett… most days anyway. A part of her did love him and likely would forever but she couldn’t help but think… she had never been in love with him. When he fell in lovae with the federal agent, whose name Chelsea didn’t care to remember, her heart shattered into more pieces than she could count. Sure, she wasn’t certain she was ever in love with him but they had built a life together and he had betrayed that and their marriage and that wasn’t easy to take.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea approached Raven’s bedroom and wondered if she should knock or just walk in. It was 2 AM… Maybe a knock would be best, knowing Rae, she’d likely think there was some kind of intruder and attack her. Chelsea took a deep breath and brought her hand up to the door, tapping her knuckles gently against it. She waited a beat and heard nothing. She knocked again and waited. Still no answer. Maybe it was a mistake. She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and turned to head back to her room and an inevitable all-nighter.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Chels?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea stopped and looked over her shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Are you okay?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, Rae, oh, gosh, I can’t sleep,” whispered Chelsea, walking toward her before throwing her arms around her neck. Raven caught her, squeezing her gently. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Levi read you a bedtime story again?” muttered Raven, her voice gruff, coated in sleep.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, Rae, and it was terrifying. There was a ghost and a girl was all alone and…” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Alright, Chels, calm down, there’s no ghost, you’re fine,” said Raven, pulling back and rubbing the redhead’s arms up and down. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Can I…” started Chelsea, not sure how to approach the subject. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“…sleep in my bed?” finished Raven.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea nodded, smiling nervously.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come on, biscuit head,” said the darker-haired woman, taking Chelsea by the hand. Chelsea’s smile grew, stretching ear to ear at her high school nickname. She squeezed Raven’s hand, tightly. She loved her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven yawned, pulling back the covers and crawling into one side. Chelsea followed, slipping into the bed next to her. They drew the blanket up over their chests, snuggling into the sheets. Chelsea fought the urge to take in the Raven-ness of the bed, her scent, her warmth permeating her senses. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Turn around,” demanded Raven, scooting closer to the redhead. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Turn around, I’ll be the big spoon,” said Raven, tapping Chelsea’s shoulder, urging her over.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Rae, you really don’t have to…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Quit your fussin’ and turn around, Chels, it’s not a big deal. You’re scared, I get it, I got you,” yawned Raven, casually.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea gulped and did as she was told. She and Raven hadn’t shared a bed since they spent that weekend on the submarine. It was a small space and they constantly spooned to fit onto their bed. Chelsea thought of that time often. Raven’s arms around her felt always felt like home and tonight was no different. Raven threw her arm around Chelsea’s waist and pulled the redhead’s body toward hers. Raven was so strong and so soft at the same time. Chelsea could feel her heart race and sleep tug at her eyelids. Raven was still her constant, her everything. She had never been more comfortable with another human being. Chelsea was immediately lulled and calmed by her, any and all fears of ghosts dissipating with every breath Raven took against her body. Chelsea could feel her breath against her back level out as Raven fell asleep. Chelsea placed her hand over Raven’s and interlocked her fingers with hers, squeezing gently as she allowed herself to follow her best friend to sleep.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea woke up with a start, confused about where she was, shallow breaths escaping her lips. She took a minute to realize her surroundings but was immediately calmed by a hand cupping her face. Chelsea and Raven had adjusted position in the night, tangled together, and facing each other. Chelsea’s arm was draped gingerly over Raven’s waist and between her legs was one of Raven’s. The moonlight flittered in through the window illuminating the room in soft light. It had been a long time since Chelsea had had her breath taken away watching Raven at night. Dark brown eyes met lighter ones in the darkness before taking in the beautiful face looking back at her; the perfectly sloped nose and full lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea swallowed hard, sleep still tugging at her body as they stayed in the moment. What time was it? She watched through half-lidded eyes as Raven looked at her intently as if considering something. Raven’s thumb grazed her cheek gently before touching the tip of her nose. Chelsea couldn’t breathe, Raven was intoxicating. No one said anything, no one moved other than Raven’s thumb, which was slowly drifting down Chelsea’s face, outlining her lips. Chelsea let out a breath as her lips parted, Raven’s wandering digit. The pad of her thumb pushed her lip down further and time stopped. Chelsea was confused; their sleep-induced cuddle session was weirdly erotic. She had never woken up with anyone like this before. She could feel her arousal lick up the base of her spine.<br/>
</i></p><p><i>
Chelsea watched as Raven’s eyes followed her thumb’s path, the caramel-colored irises darkening. She drew in a breath as Raven’s mouth suddenly covered hers. Chelsea couldn’t believe it, her lips betraying her mind and moving of their own volition. She caught the darker haired woman’s full lip between her own and sucked gently, eliciting a soft moan from her partner. Chelsea pulled Raven toward her, their kiss deepening as their tongues joined the fray.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea couldn’t believe what was happening. Never in a million years had she ever imagined that she would be kissing the beautiful woman who had now rolled on top of her. Raven’s lips left hers for the first time and peppered her cheek and neck with kisses. Chelsea’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and moaned, those soft fucking lips, so warm. Raven pushed the fabric of Chelsea’s shirt down, exposing her shoulder, kissing the newly exposed skin. She bit down gently before lapping at the heated mark with her tongue. Chelsea let out a soft groan, her back arching off<br/>
No, it couldn’t be like this. Chelsea knew where they were headed. At least she knew what she wanted to happen but it couldn’t happen like this. Not half asleep. Not in the cover of darkness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Rae.”</i>
</p><p><i>Raven’s lips started a fresh trail up Chelsea’s neck again before her teeth captured the redhead’s earlobe and tugged gently. Shivers rippled through Chelsea. </i>Holy shit. </p><p>
  <i>“Rae,” said Chelsea a little more urgently.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mmm?” murmured Raven before taking Chelsea’s lips again in a heated kiss.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea fought the urge to grind her hips upward. She wanted some relief from the pressure building between her thighs but no, not like this. Chelsea broke the kiss, panting, bringing her hand up to Raven’s face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Raven.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven hovered above her, breathing hard, lips swollen and bruised.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Rae, we can’t.” Hurt flashed through Raven’s eyes as she rolled off of the redhead, panting. Chelsea immediately felt cold as they stopped any contact.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, no, no, no, no, Raven, please, don’t misunderstand…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven turned her head toward her friend and smiled, sadly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Rae, I love you but…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You spoon me this time,” said Raven, turning over onto her side.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea fought a sob and nodded, placing a hand on Raven’s side. An awkward silence permeated the air for a moment until Raven grabbed Chelsea’s hand, drawing her in closer. Chelsea’s body was flush against Raven’s, her hand wrapped tightly in her friend’s, nightmares forgotten. </i>
</p><p>When Chelsea woke up the next morning, Raven was no longer in bed. A feeling of dread washed over her as she got dressed. She wandered into the kitchen, desperate to help out, desperate to make something make sense. She of course immediately burned the toast and ruined the toaster. Raven came into the kitchen a little too happy, a little too peppy, a little too excited, dancing, and talking about having the best roommate in Chicago and living with her best friend. Chelsea was still wary, wondering if last night had impacted them in any way but playing along. Once she admitted that she had killed the toaster, Raven shook her head and flashed her usual smile and Chelsea felt a weight lift. They were okay, even laughing about giving Garrett 5-10 years in prison. </p><p>They needed to have a conversation, talk about what had happened. Had Raven woken up horny and Chelsea just happened to be there? Or did she always want her as Chelsea did? She didn’t want to ruin their friendship, her constant. It was everything to her. She hadn’t expected a heated sleepy makeout in the middle of the night when she crawled into bed with her. It had never happened before. Why now? Last night had been incredible. Kissing Raven… a literal dream come true. Could she ever go back now that she knew what it was like? She had to, maybe. As they sent the kids to school, Chelsea couldn’t help but wonder… would last night ever happen again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Trouble in Little Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven's POV on their kiss amongst all the craziness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My keyboard is broken so if you see any random As kicking around thats why lol Hope you like it! I'm thinking this fic will have as many chapters as there are episodes in season 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avoidance. That’s all she could do. She was embarrassed and uncomfortable. If she didn’t acknowledge it, it didn’t happen, right? Raven loved having her bestie live with her. It was a literal dream come true. However, it only brought to light feelings she had held for the redhead for a long time. They had both been married and had kids with other people. She had given up on the idea of her and Chelsea a long time ago; before she had married Devon and before Chelsea married Garrett. She had always assumed her feelings were unrequited, one sided. At least until that night… Raven mentally slapped herself. It probably was still only on her side. Raven had woken up tangled in her best friend, limbs melding, no part wasn’t flush against her. Chelsea was warm and cozy, everything she remembered her to be and then some. Raven had been half asleep, taking in the beautiful woman asleep next to her. Sleep had made her brave, tracing Chelsea’s face, taking in the sharp jaw, soft skin, perfect cheekbones… and then the lips. Those fantastic fucking lips. Raven had always been fascinated by them. Perfect and pink. Raven found herself drawn to her mouth only to look up and see Chelsea looking at her through her long lashes. Raven often wondered if Chelsea knew… knew that for the past few years she had been harbouring feelings for her at bay. She had always had an attraction to her, thought she was miraculous, beautiful, and wonderful in every way. She had thought maybe it was normal to feel that way about her best friend… but over the years it became glaringly obvious to her that her feelings went well beyond friendship.</p><p>That night, a sleepy Raven had kissed her best friend and it was magical. It had exceeded any fantasy. Chelsea had kissed her back with a fervor, grabbing at Raven and pulling her close. It was passionate and frenzied and Raven forgot herself. She succumbed quickly. She had spent moments staring at Chelsea through drowsy eyes, thinking she had been in a dream when she woke up next to her. Touching her, feeling her, she knew it was real. She let herself get carried away, rolling on top of Chelsea, and pressing her gently into the mattress. Raven let herself cover that perfectly angular jaw and long neck with kisses. When she had exposed that soft, creamy shoulder she couldn’t help but bite down and Chelsea’s moans only spurred her on. Raven had wanted nothing more than the beautiful redhead in her bed. She had never needed anyone or anything so badly. When Chelsea stopped her however, Raven felt as though someone had doused in her cold water, bringing her sharply back to earth. That was her best friend… nothing more. She wanted more, though. She wanted to love Chels. She wanted to make love to her. She wanted to wake up every morning next to her. She wanted to hold her and kiss her and hold her hand. By some miracle, Chelsea had kissed her back but that was it. Maybe a lapse in judgement? Maybe Chelsea was still asleep? It didn’t matter to Raven because ultimately, she could see in Chelsea’s eyes the confusion and that was all she needed to know.</p><p>The past few days had been such a whirlwind. Raven had been blinded by her love of having her bestie nearby. On top of that, having Chelsea in every corner of her home was intoxicating. The scents, the sights, the constant touches seeped into every fibre of Raven’s being and she was high on it. So high, she didn’t notice Nia was unhappy.</p><p>Having Devon come up for the first time in a long time was the perfect opportunity at first to try to throw herself away from her late night makeout with Chelsea. Raven gushed at his weatherman voice. Really, it was hot, but it didn’t do what it used to. She didn’t want to rip his shirt off and fuck him on the pull out. It was the woman standing directly behind her, almost too close. She could smell her perfume. She wanted nothing more than to lean back into her and ignore everything around them. Lust, love. Everything. Chelsea was everything.</p><p>And of course, Chelsea fixed everything. Sure, she was a terrible cook, adorably forgetful and a little absentminded but the house wouldn’t work without her, not anymore. Of course, Chelsea gave up her room for Nia and of course, she had to redecorate and make the girl feel welcome and wanted. Raven felt her heart swell ten times for the redhead, the sweetest, cutest woman she had ever had the pleasure of knowing and loving.</p><p>But the stupid bunkbeds. Raven had to admit, they were so cute. But deep down, she wished that Chelsea had just opted for a king-sized bed that they could share. There were other ways she wanted the woman to be above her. And then that fucking Channing Tatum poster. Chelsea pleasuring herself. It was too much to handle. She had installed the poster above their bed and Raven barely held in telling Chelsea that she didn’t want it in their room. Their room. If anyone was going to be inspiring the lovely brown-eyed woman it was going to be her, not the half naked beefcake.</p><p>Raven had to constantly remind herself that Chelsea was her best friend and nothing more. She needed to drench the fire she had burning for her. Chelsea had stopped their brief entanglement. She didn’t want Raven. It was best for her to just go back to normal… or at the very least try. As much as Raven wanted and loved Chelsea, she was her best friend first. She could bear not having her romantically but not at all, was not an option. Chelsea meant the world to her and so did their friendship. Raven could deal with the hurt after that night as long as the redhead remained a staple in her life.</p><p>When Raven returned from scolding Booker for buying that ridiculous trampoline for his bedroom, Chelsea had climbed down from the top bunk, her eyes red and cheeks flush.</p><p>“Chels, you okay?”</p><p>“My timing is bad, Rae. I told you I was glad you didn’t see me crying. I was just going to the washroom to splash some water on my face,” replied Chelsea, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.<br/>Raven grabbed Chelsea by the arms and pulled her into a tight hug. Chelsea buried her face into Raven’s neck and began to sob.</p><p>“Hey, hey, girl, what’s going on?”</p><p>Chelsea clung to her tighter.</p><p>“Chels?”</p><p>Chelsea shook her head. Raven stood holding her in silence, confused. Was it still about what she had said about the house not working without her? She rubbed the redhead’s back gingerly as she waited patiently for her friend’s cries to subside.</p><p>Chelsea’s sobs slowly became small sniffles as she began to calm down. Raven waited a beat before asking again, “What’s going on, Chelsea?”</p><p>“I can’t, Rae,” muttered the redhead, her face still tucked into the crook of her friend’s neck.</p><p>“Can’t what?” Raven probed gently, scared to push Chelsea away.</p><p>“I’m scared, Rae,” she replied. Chelsea lifted her head but kept her eyes glued to their feet.</p><p>“Of what?” Raven bent down to catch her gaze. When she couldn’t get Chelsea to look at her, she tilted her head up with her fingers. Her caramel eyes met tear filled dark brown ones. Raven could see Chelsea’s lip begin to tremble.</p><p>“Please, Chels, you’re scaring me,” said Raven softly.</p><p>“Are we okay?”</p><p>“Chels, of course we are, what do you mean?”</p><p>“I just love you, Rae, so much. You’re my best friend and I can’t do any of this without you,” said Chelsea, her voice small.</p><p>“Chels, girl, you’re my best friend, too and I am not going anywhere. I promise. I love you.” She wrapped her arms around the redhead once more and squeezed tight. Their friendship was one of her top priorities. Maybe Raven had made a mistake kissing her the other night. Maybe she hadn’t. It didn’t really matter to her anymore. A life without Chelsea wasn’t a life she wanted to even entertain. She could try to control the way her body reacted to the woman pressed up against her.</p><p>They stood in silence, holding each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. As they pulled away slowly, Raven turned her head slightly to leave a kiss on Chelsea’s cheek. She felt the redhead tense slightly in her arms as she let out a deep breath. Raven dropped another kiss on her cheek. She loved this woman. Chelsea turned her head a little toward Raven, placing a side kiss on hers. They said nothing as they moved again toward each other, Raven’s lips landing on the corner of Chelsea’s mouth. Raven paused, her eyes widening. Did… she kiss her back?</p><p>Raven pulled back an inch to face her, her light brown eyes searching darker ones. She swallowed hard as she felt Chelsea’s breath touch her lips. Chelsea Grayson was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was mesmerizing. Raven stood hypnotised, fixed in place as they got lost in whatever moment it was, they were having. She looked down as Chelsea bit her lower lip.</p><p>“Rae…” whispered Chelsea.</p><p>“Yeah, Chels?”</p><p>“What are we doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Raven as their lips met in a tentative kiss. They parted, their eyes meeting, seeking answers for a moment before their lips crashed together. Raven’s hands cupped Chelsea’s face, her fingers threading through the soft, long, red locks. Kissing Chelsea was even better than she had remembered. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Raven’s tongue brushed against Chelsea’s supple bottom lip, begging for entrance. Chelsea quickly obliged as they tasted each other for the first time. Raven relished in the mix of toothpaste and something distinctly Chelsea. They stumbled toward the bedroom door, Raven’s back pressed firmly against it, lips never parting.</p><p>Raven felt her cheeks reddening as she fought to grab and pull more at the beautiful woman whose fingers were grabbing at her waist. Raven broken their kiss briefly before placing a gentle peck on Chelsea’s swollen and tender lips.</p><p>Panting, they leaned against each other, foreheads touching. Chelsea’s thumbs gently caressed the skin exposed from Raven’s sleep shirt riding up. Raven’s fingers stroked the long expanse of Chelsea’s neck. Their breaths the only sound in their room, masking their rapid heartbeats.</p><p>“Chels, what <i>are</i> we doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Baxter's Get Bounced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone’s enjoying so far and that the As are getting in the way! I try to get rid of them if I see them and I do use the spell check, but they also come up if I’m not typing anything. It’s super frustrating. Anyway, onward :) This one is set after the episode. I never know if these episodes come day after day or what the situation is… so I will make it up as it fits haha<br/>-	AG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven brushed her teeth and tongue vigorously. Somehow the taste of the shitty pancakes and crappy coffee had lingered throughout the day. Chelsea was a terrible cook… but a fantastic kisser. Turns out, Chelsea Grayson kissed with her whole body, not a single part of her wasn’t engaged in the activity. Raven felt shivers run up and down her spine as she thought about their last two encounters. One accidental, the other not so much. </p><p>
  <i>“Chels, what are we doing?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know, Rae. You tell me…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Girl, this could go on forever,” said Raven. She couldn’t help but relish the position they were in. It felt comfortable like coming home. She loved the feeling of Chelsea’s hands on her waist, absentmindedly stroking the exposed skin. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re right.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They stood in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Raven watched as Chelsea bit her lip momentarily. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the redhead’s wheels turn. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Chels?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I like this,” she said, punctuating each word with a soft peck on each of Raven’s cheeks and finally her lips. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven returned the kiss, deepening it as she swiped Chelsea’s bottom lip with her tongue. She couldn’t get enough of tasting her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea broke the kiss, pulling back slightly as she caught her breath, “But…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But…?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m scared, Rae. I don’t know what we’re doing here but…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But…?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea sighed, gripping her waist tighter. Raven watched carefully as Chelsea’s brown eyes almost looked black, “But I don’t want to stop.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven swallowed hard, noting the want and husk in her best friend’s voice. The feeling was mutual, but she had to admit. She was afraid, too. What would happen to their friendship? What was the endgame? She loved Chelsea. She was in love with her but at the end of the day, she couldn’t lose Chelsea. If this, whatever this was, went South that could be the end of their friendship forever and a life without Chelsea… she didn’t want to think about it. But… she also didn’t want to stop. If she was truly being honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she could. </i>
</p><p>
<i>Raven paused, a familiar sensation ripping through her body as she was launched into a vision. It was Chelsea, smiling as always, “You’re always going to be my bestie, Rae, nothing’s ever going to change that, I promise.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven snapped back to the present, to her face being cupped by the gorgeous brown eyed woman in front of her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Did you just have a vision?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah, I did, Chels.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven thought for a moment. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe it wasn’t an all or nothing situation. Chelsea would always be her best friend. She always had been and always would be, her vision confirmed that. Maybe… whatever this was needed to be explored instead of obsessed over. Raven couldn’t concentrate on anything but Chelsea since she kissed her that first night, that was clear. Maybe it was worth… just doing and not thinking. They could figure it out along the way. Chelsea was everything. Chelsea was perfect. Chelsea wouldn’t go anywhere. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Rae?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t want to stop either,” said Raven, pressing her lips to hers.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea pushed away slightly to say, “What about your vi-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven’s lips caught hers again, moving against them effortlessly. Chelsea seemed to give up quickly, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning into her. Their bodies seemed fused together as Chelsea pinned her up against the door. Raven stifled a moan into her mouth as her back hit the hard wood surface. Who would have thought that sweet, innocent Chelsea Daniels/Grayson would be so… everything?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chelsea placed a hand on the door behind Raven’s head as the other wrapped around her waist. Raven was drunk on the experience; the kissing, the grabbing, the being held against a door, the now trail of kisses that Chelsea was leaving all over her neck. Raven tilted her head back, leaning it against the door, a soft groan escaping her lips. Raven threaded her fingers through Chelsea’s long, silky, copper locks. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Chelsea…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mmm?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven moaned as she felt Chelsea latch on and suck hard, her tongue lapping at the slowly bruising skin on her collarbone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Chels…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes?” said the redhaired woman, looking up at the partner, sweetly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven dropped a kiss to her lips, “I’ll kill you if you’ve left a mark.”</i>
</p><p>Raven brought a hand to her collarbone and rolled her eyes. She had worn a turtleneck that day to cover the hickey. A hickey. She hadn’t had one of those since she was in high school and she and Devon couldn’t control themselves. Raven couldn’t help but blush. Could Chelsea not control herself? Granted, they hadn’t even slept together… yet. It was clear that that’s where they were headed… eventually. Maybe?</p><p>They hadn’t discussed it. They had only determined that whatever they were doing, they didn’t want to stop. Raven felt like a teenager again. She couldn’t help it. Chelsea brought it out in her. Raven had snuck into the kitchen behind Chelsea that morning while she had been making pancakes. </p><p>
  <i>Chelsea hummed a Broadway song to herself and swaying gently back and forth while she threw ingredients into the mixing bowl. Raven wrapped her arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Chelsea gasped and then giggled, covering Raven’s hand with her own and squeezing gently, “Hey you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Mmm, hey, yourself,” replied Raven, taking Chelsea’s earlobe between her teeth, and tugging gently. Chelsea was barely taller than her, but it was enough that Raven had to reach up on her tiptoes. Chelsea continued to pour things into the bowl, her eyes closed as she delighted in the sensations the darker hair woman was surrounding her with. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Rae, you’re distracting me, I’m trying to make you guys breakfast…” Chelsea’s voice come out in a bare whisper.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” said Raven, pressing her lips to her neck one last time before stepping away. Raven felt a sudden chill, missing the woman she had been standing behind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Or… or… hear me out, you help me?” said Chelsea, turning around and wrapping her arms around Raven’s neck.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Help you?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No... but if you’re good,” said Chelsea, interspersing each word with a peck on the other woman’s lips, “I’ll let you get to second base tonight.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oooh, are we talking major league or minor league?” said Raven, caressing Chelsea’s lower lip with a swipe of her tongue.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“League? I was going to let you get some over the clothes action…” said Chelsea, pulling back to look at Raven, confused.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven chucked to herself and smiled, melting at Chelsea’s bright, big brown eyes, “That right?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah, I mean, we’re taking things slow… ish and we could keep… taking it slow-ish?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Chelsea?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah, Rae?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Stop rambling.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay,” said Chelsea, smiling into Raven’s mouth as their lips met. Raven’s arms encircled Chelsea’s waist, lifting her momentarily. Chelsea giggled and squeezed Raven tightly, the sound making Raven’s heart sing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Raaaae, don’t,” said Chelsea, against her lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven kissed her one last time before she muttered, “Fine, let’s make these pancakes then.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven leaned to look at the concoction in Chelsea’s bowl, eyes wide. That wasn’t what batter should look like… The kids…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey Chels, why don’t you start making up those pancakes and I’ll whip up another batch, so we have enough for seconds and thirds.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay, Rae!”</i>
</p><p>They had continued to make breakfast together; sneaking looks and kisses until they called the kids for breakfast. Chelsea’s pancakes were so hard… and heavy. Raven had managed to switch Chelsea’s out for her batch on the kids’ plates but didn’t think that Chelsea was going to force-feed her one of her nasty little pancakes. And the coffee… that was something they needed to work on for sure.</p><p>Raven walked into their bedroom and closed the door. Chelsea was sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk, scrolling through something on her phone.</p><p>“Kids are asleep,” said Raven, taking off her robe and taking a seat next to the redhead, who effectively tossed her phone onto the ground and leaned into her.</p><p>“Mmm, good,” said Chelsea.</p><p>Raven turned and rested her chin on the top of Chelsea’s head, her shampoo filling her nostrils. Chelsea always smelled incredible. Her hair, her skin. Raven wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tightly.</p><p>“I like that we’re a family, Rae.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“You’re my partner in everything, you know that? Crime, parenting, adventure. You’re my person, Rae.”</p><p>“And you’re mine.”</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence, sighing against each other. Raven was the first to move, placing a kiss on Chelsea’s forehead. Raven smiled at the sound of contentment escaping the other woman’s lips. Chelsea looked up, tilting her head up toward her. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes waiting. Raven’s heart really couldn’t take this woman. Everything she did made her heart sing and the world stop. </p><p>Raven didn’t oblige Chelsea’s silent request, leaving a kiss on each eyelid instead. Chelsea’s brow furrowed, leaning a little further, lips still out. Raven rested her lips on her nose, which crinkled gently.</p><p>“Raven…” whispered Chelsea.</p><p>Their eyes met and Raven couldn’t deny her any longer. Those big innocent brown eyes were irresistible. How could anyone deny her? Fucking Garrett. How he could hurt the beautiful human before her? She was innocence and sweetness all rolled into one. She was smart and funny. Thoughtful and kind. There was no one in the world like Chelsea.</p><p>Raven cupped her cheek, her thumb grazing the shapely jaw. She leaned in capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Raven smiled as she felt Chelsea sigh into it. Their embrace deepened as she gently pushed the redhead onto her back. Raven straightened slightly to straddle her only to have her head hit the top bunk.</p><p>“Ow, son of a bitch!”</p><p>Chelsea sat up, “Oh, my God, are you okay?”</p><p>Raven scrunched her face in pain, her hand coming up to rub the rapidly growing bump. </p><p>“Oh, sweetie, here, let me see,” said Chelsea, bringing her own hand to inspect the wound.</p><p>“It’s fine, Chels.”</p><p>“No, here, let me kiss it better and then let’s rearrange a bit, okay?”</p><p>“Well if you’re going to kiss it better…”</p><p>Raven stood up as Chelsea shifted to lie in the middle of the bed properly instead of perpendicular. She looked at Raven with a smile and held out her arms, “C’mere.”</p><p>Raven didn’t think twice, climbing into bed and settling between Chelsea’s legs. She propped herself up on her elbows on either side of her head. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Rae, why don’t you just…” Chelsea ran her hands up and down Raven’s back gently before easing her closer. Raven swallowed hard. This was different than the last time. She was so much more aware of her thighs against Chelsea’s. Her chest pressed to hers. </p><p>“Hey,” whispered Chelsea, bringing a hand up to frame Raven’s face. She reached up and kissed the small bump on her head before setting back into the pillow. </p><p>Raven couldn’t stop looking at her, her crimson hair forming a kind of halo around her face, “I feel like I’ve never told you before… how beautiful you are.”</p><p>“Rae…”</p><p>“You are, I mean that.”</p><p>Chelsea wrapped her fingers around Raven’s neck and pulled her down, their lips meeting and quickly becoming heated. Raven wanted nothing more than to let her hands wander everywhere and touch every inch of her soft, smooth skin. Chelsea moaned into her mouth as Raven shifted a bit above her. Raven paused to leave wet opened mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt Chelsea’s nails scratch up and down her back, spurring her on. Payback, perhaps. Raven began to suck and bite at the tender flesh. </p><p>Tentative fingers slid up her sides before gliding slowly up the sides of her breasts. Raven looked down at Chelsea, who questioned her silently. She nodded before capturing Chelsea’s lips once more in a passionate kiss. Chelsea proceeded to cup her breasts in her hands, grabbing and massaging the fleshy orbs. Raven couldn’t help but push into her more, enamored by the feeling of Chelsea’s exploration. This certainly was new.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bearer of Dad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And just like that, Devon left and Chelsea finds that all too familiar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! It’s been a few weeks but here’s a new chapter! 😊 Unfortunately, I’m one of those people who gets a ton of ideas and starts them on and off, which is how we ended up with another 2 fics on top of this one haha And of course, doing one shots is so much easier because anytime I’ve randomly got it on in the background I feel a one shot come on haha but anyway enjoy!</p><p>-AG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A part of Chelsea always hated Devon. She hated the way he left Raven all those years ago. She hated the way he kept coming back like… whatever shitty thing kept coming back. Year after year, visit after visit, he kept Raven on a string, and she let him and Chelsea… Chelsea could do nothing but sit back and watch… and then be the maid of honor at the wedding. Chelsea had Garrett; Raven had Devon. Everything seemed perfect except life had forced them apart. Raven and Devon moved to Chicago and Chelsea and Garrett stayed in California. Chelsea had always envisioned she and Raven pregnant at the same time and while that hadn’t been the case, Chelsea’s absence in Raven’s life at that time wasn’t Devon’s fault, it was her own. She was head over heels for the Englishman who had whisked her away on adventure after adventure. </p><p>The day Chelsea met Booker and Nia; she felt her heart melt like it hadn’t ever before. She loved everything about them. Their tiny toes and fingers. Little replicas of the woman she secretly loved, the best friend she had ever known. Just shy of two years after the twins were born, Chelsea found herself pregnant after a sunny, passion-filled long weekend in Hawaii. As Raven dealt with their 18-month sleep regression, Chelsea was dealing with extreme discomfort as she neared the last few weeks of her pregnancy. While they were both miserable, it was when the friends reconnected after so much time apart. Devon and Garrett were asleep, and Chelsea and Raven started Facetiming to pass the time. They had been on video chat when Chelsea went into labour and Levi Mahalo Grayson was born.<br/>
The daily FaceTime became less and less frequent as they both dealt with their families and jobs. Chelsea’s Shmop invention inspired by sweet messy little Levi took off and Chelsea was busier than ever. But financial freedom helped her see her best friend more frequently, even having Raven in one of her ads. Granted, busy schedules and not wanting to take their Years passed and things seemed fine. Seemed. Fine.</p><p>Raven and Devon slowly grew apart, fighting became more and more frequent. He was her first love but ultimately, she didn’t love him the same anymore and he felt the same. They had settled into their domestic routine so quickly once they had had a chance to be physically together. They had sunk into what they had been waiting for for so long that they had forgotten what it was like to have ever wanted anything else. 10 years of marriage wasn’t a failure and they still had the utmost respect and love for one another. </p><p>Chelsea’s heart was shattered by Garrett. He stole her hard-earned fortune, lied, and cheated. She had believed him, hung onto his every word, supported him every minute of their relationship. She felt betrayed and broken. She didn’t know where to turn. She and Levi had moved in with her parents as her house was taken away and her husband was arrested. They stayed until her divorce was finalized.</p><p>Raven was her first call when Chelsea found out about Garrett. She had cried quietly into the wee hours of the morning as Raven listened and tried to calm her, Levi sleeping soundly, his head on her lap. Raven had never heard Chelsea so upset in their years and years of friendship. </p><p>It was at that point that Raven had had her idea; they move in together. Chelsea could move to Chicago, they could split the rent, raise their kids together. Growing up, they had always wanted to raise their kids together; they would go to the same school, be like siblings, know their best friend like family. Life had gotten in the way and separated them and while the circumstances were less than favourable, they were finally getting to live that dream. Chelsea and Levi were on a flight the following week.</p><p>Chelsea finished cleaning up the living room after Devon’s going away party. Sure, she was civil. She liked him enough but deep down, she really fucking hated him. She couldn’t ever forget the look on Raven’s face the first time he left. She had drawn the brunette into her arms in the Baxters' kitchen and held her tighter than she ever had as Raven broke down and sobbed until her shoulder. She would never forget. She would never forgive him. He should have told her when he had found out. </p><p>Chelsea got ready for bed, wiping her makeup off in the bathroom and brushing her teeth. Chelsea knew it was wrong to carry such a hatred for Devon for so many years; they were 16 at the time but she couldn’t help it. She knew it wasn’t his fault or his choice to leave… and now it was. For his career. And now he was hurting her kids, her Booker and Nia and of course, her Rae. She knew it couldn’t have been an easy decision. She knew it likely hurt him, too. She wanted nothing than to scoop her entire family into her arms and hold them until they all felt better. But such wounds were never an easy fix.</p><p>She worried about how they were going to be once it was all said and done. Would they wake up upset? Would they cry? Would they be angry? Would Rae be okay? It was hard watching Levi struggle with Garrett’s departure, Chelsea’s heart hurt for him as she tried to take his mind off it, and slowly, he came to terms with his father’s absence. Would it be the same?</p><p>She checked in on each of the sleeping kids, creeping into their rooms and dropping a kiss on their foreheads before padding off to her shared bedroom with Raven. Raven was in bed, on her side and awake watching as Chelsea undressed. They shared a comfortable silence as she changed into her pajamas, her back to the brunette. Their relationship was constantly evolving and while they had seen each other naked before, they hadn’t really figured out what they were doing and hadn’t slept together yet. There was something oddly intimate about Raven watching her get ready for bed. Chelsea turned and smiled at her as she turned off the light. The moonlight cast their bedroom in a soft glow as she walked toward the bunk bed ladder.</p><p>“Sleep down here?” said Raven, reaching out a hand.</p><p>“Of course, Rae, today was rough,” replied Chelsea, grabbing her outstretched hand before crawling into bed with her. Chelsea got comfortable on her back before taking Raven in her arms. Raven sighed, curling up into Chelsea’s side and resting her head on her shoulder. Chelsea gave her a squeeze before gently pressing her lips to Raven’s forehead as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“You okay, Rae? How do you feel about Devon leaving?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I’m worried about the kids but I’m okay.”</p><p>Chelsea gripped her a little tighter, bringing Raven impossibly closer. They cuddled quietly, each woman slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Hey Chels?</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Not just for tonight though…” Raven’s quiet voice permeated her drowsiness.</p><p>“Hmm?” Chelsea raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“We wake up before the kids every morning and sleep after they’ve gone to bed,” continued Raven.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“So maybe, you should sleep with me, you know, every night, down here, with me… like this?”</p><p>“Sure, Rae.”</p><p>“And not just because Devon left or because I’m worried about the kids or need to be comforted. I just want to go to sleep like this… with you holding me or me holding you.”</p><p>Chelsea turned to look at Raven, who was looking up at her with big caramel eyes. She cupped her face with her hand, stroking her thumb against her cheek. She leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Raven’s fuller ones, “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're Gonna Get It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven ends up having to back to work after all of the shenanigans of the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's fairly short and ends rather abruptly but I promise that I'll go into all that other fun stuff in the next chapters because why rate it M if we never get to read it. :P </p><p>Anyway, it's about to be super busy at work for the next month but I'm going to try and still post every now and then :) </p><p>-AG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chelsea turned over on the bottom bunk before turning over yet again. Fucking Paisley. She, of course, needed Raven back for a fashion emergency and insisted that her partner take care of the dogs for now since she had seen for herself that they were okay. Chelsea smiled at being called Raven’s partner, her heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. </p><p>Sleeping next to Raven every night for the past while was one of Chelsea’s favourite parts of their new… relationship? They hadn’t labelled it, not that they needed to. They had a mutual understanding… that they were taking it slow, whatever <i>it</i> was. This was the first night in a long time that Chelsea was going to bed alone and it was trying to say the least. She missed having Raven’s arms wrapped around her, their bodies flush against one another. She missed the goodnight kiss. She missed the feeling of Raven’s lips peppering her shoulder in light kisses. She just missed Raven. Chelsea wasn’t sure if she ever fell asleep, her mind racing with thoughts of the curvy brunette but when she felt the bed dip, she couldn’t help a smile on her face. She was finally home.</p><p>Raven slid under the covers, her body immediately seeking Chelsea’s warmth. She wrapped an arm around the slender woman and pulled her in close. She buried her nose in the thick red mane and inhaled deeply. God, she missed Chelsea. The day had been so chaotic; dealing with Paisley and then Nia’s desire to wear makeup. Chelsea showing up at her office and then getting to grab a long lunch and mani/pedis with her was definitely the highlight of her day… at least until now. She squeezed her gently before closing her eyes. Raven was grateful Chelsea was wearing a tank top to bed, dropping her head to leave light kisses all over her shoulder. </p><p>“Mmm, you’re home,” whispered Chelsea, covering Raven’s arm with her own.</p><p>“All I could think about was being home here with you and the kids,” replied Raven, kissing her hair. </p><p>Chelsea smiled before turning in her arms and locking eyes with the woman she loved. The moon shone in just enough to bask the room in soft light. Chelsea couldn’t get enough of her, angling her face toward her and kissing her softly. </p><p>Raven grinned into the kiss, loving the warm homecoming. She drew the woman in closer, her hand pressed to her low back before her fingers sought out the warm skin under her top. She felt Chelsea shiver as goosebumps prickled her skin. The woman was incredibly responsive and Raven was finding it harder and harder to take things slow. She couldn’t help but wonder what Chelsea would feel like coming undone at her fingers and tongue. </p><p>Chelsea deepened the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup Raven’s face as her tongue ran across her lower lip. Raven obliged the silent request, lips parting as her own tongue darted out to meet hers. Chelsea tasted like mint toothpaste and her berry lip mask. Raven couldn’t help but push up against her, forcing the redhead onto her back. Her legs spread instantly, Raven slipping her own leg between them as they continued their heated makeout. Raven’s lips left hers for a moment as she covered Chelsea’s long neck with wet open-mouthed kisses. Chelsea’s back arched as she tilted her head, giving Raven access to more of her. Chelsea’s hands grabbed at the hem of Raven’s shirt before pushing it up her torso.</p><p>“Off,” she breathed.</p><p>Raven sat up and obliged, minding the top bunk as she removed her shirt. She looked down to see that Chelsea had quickly eased out of her own top as well. The women blushed as they realized that this was the first time they had been deliberately topless in front of one another.<br/>Raven watched, eyes darkening as they roamed the beautiful redhead’s chest. She watched a pink glow spread from her neck to her breasts; soft fleshy, perfectly round orbs with pert, pink nipples. She swallowed hard as she wrapped her lips around one hardened nub and sucked gently. Chelsea moaned gently, sending shivers down Raven’s spine. Everything the woman did was a turn-on. Raven couldn’t help herself, her hand grabbing the other breast roughly, massaging it in a circular motion. Chelsea threaded her fingers through Raven’s hair, urging her to continue. Raven was lost in the haze, lust fogging her mind for a moment until she realized… they were supposed to be taking things slow.</p><p>Raven sat up as Chelsea gasped at the sudden lack of contact.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong, Rae?” panted Chelsea.</p><p>“Are we rushing things?”</p><p>Chelsea pushed herself up onto her elbows, swallowing her hard as she thought for a moment. She wanted Raven, that was clear. She wanted her more than she had ever wanted anyone before. She had known her for the majority of her life and had been in love with her almost as long. </p><p>“We can slow down if you want to, Rae,” said Chelsea. She didn’t want to stop. She had been waiting long enough. Fuck the bases. There was only one thing that would make her stop and that was Raven. She loved and respected her too much. She would never pressure or force her into anything she wasn’t ready for. Just because she was, didn’t mean that Raven was.</p><p>“We can slow down if <i>you</i> want to.”</p><p>Chelsea giggled, shaking her head, “Why do we do this?”</p><p>Chelsea lifted her head and kissed her gently before pulling back, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for, Rae. I don’t want to hurt you ever.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you either. If we do this, there’s no going back and I’m scared, Chels.”<br/>Chelsea nodded. She understood. She had the same fears and concerns but she also couldn’t imagine her life moving in any other direction. She had loved Raven forever, she had waited for this moment forever.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Raven sighed. She trusted Chelsea more than anyone else in her life. She trusted the journey they had been on and the road they were taking together. This wasn’t just lust. It was more than that to her. She wanted the connection. She wanted to discover a side of Chelsea she had never been a part of before. She wanted to satisfy and please her. She wanted to give Chelsea everything. </p><p>She watched as Chelsea bit her lip, pensive. Someone had to make the first move. It was clear they both wanted to continue. She supposed she should be the one to take the lead as she usually did in their friendship.</p><p>“Rae.” Big brown eyes stared into Raven’s lighter ones.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I think you and I deserve a chance to figure this out.”</p><p>“Meaning…”</p><p>Chelsea swallowed hard, her heart racing in her chest as she reached up and wrapped her long fingers around the back of Raven’s neck. She pulled her close, lips barely touching before whispering, in the sexiest voice Raven had ever heard, “Make love to me, Rae.”</p><p>Raven’s mind grew foggy as she set out to oblige the gorgeous woman’s request. Her full lips met Chelsea’s softly, her last bit of restraint threatening to slip away. She couldn’t remember how long she had waited for this moment. Chelsea’s warm body pressed up against hers, chest crushing chest as they fell back against the bed. </p><p>Raven’s lips left Chelsea’s as she returned to their previous activity, lavishing her breasts with attention. Chelsea’s nails gently scratched at Raven’s back, inciting goosebumps to prickle at her skin. Raven let her mouth continue sucking and nipping at the redhead’s pale flesh as her hands slowly moved to the waistband of her pajama pants. Raven could feel her nervousness creep up on her. What if it wasn’t good? What if it got awkward? What if they hated it? Chelsea’s soft moan snapped Raven from her thoughts. Fuck the thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>